Code: Hunted
by M16A3
Summary: This is a new experimental story I'm trying out, where YOU, THE READERS, control what happens in the course of the story! Read to find out more! DEMOCRACY BABY! Summary: Xana is now actively hunting the Lyoko warriors... Rated T for now due to language, MAY CHANGE LATER, MAY CONTAIN DEATHS OF OC'S AND OTHER CHARACTERS, YOU CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Shot

**Code: Hunted**

**Chapter 1**

**Time: Two weeks after exploring sector 5**

**Shot!**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: This is an experimental idea I'm trying out. I'm writing the story, but YOU, my wonderful readers, whom I really love [seriously, you guys are awesome. Espcially ZachFlame.] control the outcome of the story! At the end of the chapter, review what YOU would like to see happen, and I'll write the next chapter based off of the wants of you, the people! Without further delay, Code: Hunted!)**

"So you don't like the series?" Colton asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just find it hard to believe you can kill enemies by merely somersaulting into them." Jeremie argued.

"Oh come on! The screw attack is an awesome weapon! I sure wouldn't mind going to Lyoko with that kind of power!" Colton said, hinting at Jeremie.

"While I _could _create a program that would enable space jumpping, it would take a lot of hard work to develop, not to mention the extra time it would take to create an actual screw attack program." Jeremie said. The two boys rounded the hallway that lead to the male dorm rooms.

"Still, if you made something like that, I wouldn't need my shotgun anymore!" Colton said with a grin. "Kankerlat? Screw attack!" Colton yelled, making motions with his hands. Jeremie chuckled at Colton's enthusiasm for the idea. "Hornets? Screw attack! Krabe? Screw attack! Megatank? Okay, maybe Odd can have that one."

"You are so lame sometimes." Jeremie said with a grin. Just then, Aelita rounded the corner at the other end of the hallway. Colton and Jeremie stopped walking, they both could immediately sense that something was wrong with her. Aelita's head was down, blocking out her face, and her skin was so pale, that it seemed like it was _glowing. _The sight of the girl alone was enough to stop the boys' conversation.

"Is that Aelita?" Colton asked. Aelita started walking slowly toward the boys.

"Yeah.." Jeremie said, kind of startled by her ghastly appearance.

"Is it me, or does she look... Different?" Colton asked. Aelita stopped directly in front of the two, she didn't say a word.

"Aelita...?" Jeremie asked softly. Still no response. Colton could tell something was horribly wrong. Everything was _still._ There were no birds chirping, no insects buzzing, not even students were around!

"Jeremie..." Colton started. Jeremie looked at Colton. By the look on his face, Jeremie knew something was wrong too.

"Aelita? Are you okay?" Jeremie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aelita looked up, her face was void of all expression. However, both Jeremie and Colton quickly realized they were staring into Aelita's Xanaified eyes.

"Oh shit, Jeremie, it's Xana!" Colton yelled. Jeremie and Colton recoiled back from shock. Aelita's expression quickly changed to hostile. She reached to her back pocket and pulled out a .45 caliber handgun. Colton and Jeremie were too horrified to move as she stepped closer.

"Jeremie, run!" Colton yelled, shaking his petrified friend's shoulder. Aelita raised the handgun. Jeremie finally snapped to reality. Suddenly, a shot rang throughout the hallways.

**(M16A3's note: You decide what happens next! Leave a review for what YOU think should happen! All reviews are accepted!)**


	2. RUN!

**Code: Hunted**

**Chapter 2**

**Run!**

**Time: Seconds from the gunshot**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews on my stories! Also, M16A3+LHA! I FREAKING LOVE YOU LONGHAIREDAELITA)**

"Jeremie, run!" Colton yelled, shaking his friend's petrified shoulder. Aelita raised the handgun in a trace-like state. Jeremie finally snapped to reality, but it was too late. Aelita pulled the trigger, causing an earth rattling shock to ring out through the hallways. Colton's right shoulder exploded in a flurry of blood, painting the wall with a splatter of velvet red. As he stumbled backward, Colton screamed in pure agony as his left hand rushed to his shoulder, carefully grabbing the the bloody wound. Seeing immediate danger, Jeremie quickly grabbed Colton's arm.

"Colton, we need to run!" Jeremie yelled, pulling Colton down the hallways as fast as he could. Aelita began to follow them, stumbling around like a zombie. Despite the haphazard run, Aelita kept a close pursuit on Jeremie and the injured Colton.

"Damn it, this burns!" Colton yelled, trying to keep up with Jeremie.

"We'll tend to it in a second!" Jeremie yelled, hanging a hard right at a turn in the hallway. "We need to hide!" Aelita was only a few yards behind them. With Xana's posession over her, she was significantly faster, despite the rather odd running.

"Turn here!" Jeremie yelled rather soon. He tried to round the corner, but he cut the corner too close and tripped, knocking him and Colton to the ground. Jeremie opened his eyes. Aelita towered over both of them, the gun pointed directly at both of them. Her lips curled into a sickening smile as she pointed the gun directly at Colton's face. Colton braced himself for the final shot, but at the very last second, Ulrich ran up from behind and kicked Aelita clean in the back, sending her head first over the boys.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie yelled, feeling relief overcome him as Odd popped up behind him. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life!" Ulrich and Odd helped the other two boys to their feet.

"Where the hell were you?" Colton said, smiling. "We really could've used that kick about five minutes ago!"

"Colton, I'd love to catch up about the events of the afternoon," Odd said. "but she's getting back up, and she has a gun!" Aelita slowly rose to her feet, the deadly firearm still held close. The boys quickly bolted off, leaving the possessed girl behind them.

**(M16A3's note: Sorry it took so freaking long to update this story! I'm once again back to fighting my old depression, as well as trying to keep up with school, but on the bright side, I GOT A JOB WITH THE FREAKING NAVY! Also, for anyone with story ideas, or just anything in general, you can contact via email, the address is on my profile, don't spam the hell out of me though. Anyways, leave a review for what happens NEXT, IT'S UP TO YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS! Also, Cyanide 6 and I heart Lyoko are awesome. BAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!)**


End file.
